There is No Honor
by Sly Severus
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa argue before approaching Severus about Draco's task.


There Is No Honor

The wine warmed her as she sat in the patriarch's favorite chair in his overly elaborate home. There was no denying the overall uselessness of her brother-in-law, but his wine cellar rivaled that of royalty. And oh, how she enjoyed a good drink. One of many luxuries lost to her during her time in Azkaban.

She heard footsteps on the stairs, and closed her eyes, searching for strength. There would be more tears, more accusations, and more foolishness. How had her baby sister become so dramatic?

Narcissa entered the room, clearly already holding back tears. She shot Bellatrix a glare for occupying Luicus' chair and drinking his wine, but couldn't be bothered to comment. Instead, she collapsed in the closest chair, burying her face in her hands.

"Draco's asleep," she said at last.

"Well, of course, he is," Bellatrix replied. "He's had a long day, and he has so much planning ahead of him. I'm certain he wants an early start in the morning. You know, Cissy, I'm proud of your Draco, even if you're not." She continued to sip her wine, watching her sister closely.

Narcissa jerked her head up as if Bellatrix had physically attacked her. The tears began to flow, and Bellatrix used all her self-control to remain in her seat, and refrain from shaking her sister.

"I am proud of my son, Bella," she snarled, "but this is not an accomplishment. This is a trap - further punishment for Lucius."

At the mention of her brother-in-law's name, Bellatrix sneered. Narcissa was quickly becoming hysterical and didn't notice. Draining the last of her wine, Bellatrix resigned herself of a long night of calming her sister.

"This isn't a punishment, Cissy," she insisted, although she doubted the truth of her own words. It was just like Lucius to create a mess, and then be conveniently in prison when it was time to clean-up. "It's an opportunity for Draco, for your whole family. If he succeeds, he'll be honored above all others, and Lucius' mess will be forgiven."

"Don't talk about Lucius like that," she spat with genuine venom in her voice. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Sighing, Bellatrix had another urge to shake her sister. Why was she always defending her louse of a husband?

"You consider destroying the prophecy and getting some of the Dark Lord's strongest followers arrested right?" she cried, unable to hide her anger.

"That wasn't his fault," she growled, her hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair. "Where were you, dear sister? You didn't save the prophecy. You were too busy goading children to be an asset. Maybe if Lucius hadn't been forced to baby-sit you that night, he'd have succeeded and none of this would be happening."

"How dare you!" Bellatrix screeched a glint of madness in her eyes. "I will not be held responsible for your husband's mistakes. The Dark Lord rescued me that night—not Lucius. He knew who was loyal. And he knew who screwed-up."

The rage surging through her was so acute that her vision blurred and her skin burned. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, resisting the urge to reach for her wand, reminding herself that it was Cissy she was dealing with. She couldn't hurt her. Not her sister.

When she opened her eyes she found Narcissa in another fit of tears. Their argument about Lucius already forgotten. She was back to fretting about Draco. Bellatrix wasn't sure which topic was more annoying.

"Cissy, you have to stop this," she said, trying to conceal her irritation. "Draco was chosen. He wants to do this. He wants to bring honor to his family."

"There is no honor, Bella," she cried. "Only death. Draco is a child. He can't do this."

"The Dark Lord thinks he can."

"No, he doesn't," Narcissa yelled, pulling at her hair in frustration. "He wants Draco to fail. He wants to kill my son."

Suddenly, Narcissa turned her gaze directly to Bellatrix, tears streaming down her cheeks, but there was a glint of hope in her eyes. That glint made Bellatrix nervous, and she dreaded what was to come next.

"But you can change his mind." She sounded ridiculously enthusiastic. "You're his favorite, Bella. Put that to good use. Save my son. Bella, please."

Bellatrix actually felt ill. Not much affected her emotions, but Narcissa had always been the exception. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why Narcissa wanted to deny Draco his rightful place at the Dark Lord's side, but in that moment, she would've helped her do it. Except she knew such an attempt would be suicide. No one questioned the Dark Lord -no one who wanted to live.

"Cissy," she said her voice soft, "you know I can't do that. This task belongs to Draco, and no one can change that. You have to stop this. If you want to protect your son, help him achieve his goal. We have the whole summer. We'll train him together. Draco can do this."

Narcissa shook her head, clearly not listening.

"If you won't help Draco, there has to be someone who will," she insisted, wringing her trembling hands. "I can't let this happen. He's my only son."

Resting her head against the chair, Bellatrix suppressed a scream. This was like reasoning with a house mouse. Everything she said fell on deaf ears. If Narcissa continued liked this, she'd have to be sedated. But how could she calm her? Should she wake Draco and let him have a go?

"Severus," Narcissa whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

Oh no. That was the worst thing she'd said yet. No way could she go to Snape for help.

"Yes," Narcissa said, speaking frantically. "That's it, of course. Lucius and Severus have been friends since they were children. Draco adores him. He's always been there for us. Of course, he'll help us now. I must go to him at once."

"No," Bellatrix jumped to her feet, ready to lurch herself at Narcissa to keep her from Apparating. "You can't go to Snape. The Dark Lord has forbidden you to speak of this. You must not betray his trust, Cissy."

"I don't care about his trust," Narcissa cried as she got to her feet. "I care about my son."

"Cissy, that's blasphemy!"

"I don't care."

"Cissy, please," she stepped closer. "You can't do this. You can't trust him. Snape is a traitor. He cares only about his own interests. He could betray you to the Dark Lord. He could betray Draco to The Order. Cissy, this is madness. Let Draco earn his place."

"I trust Severus."

"Everyone trusts Snape," she snapped. "Obviously, he's not everyone's side. He's a snake, ready to slither away at the first sign of trouble. He fell into Dumbledore's embrace when the Dark Lord was missing. Now he's supposed to be loyal. He doesn't know what loyalty is. He can't be trusted, Cissy. Draco will be better off without him."

"Draco is a boy," Narcissa insisted, suddenly composed and eerily determined. "He can't do this alone. I won't let my son die."

"Then stay away from Snape," Bellatrix pleaded. "He is not your friend. He'd sacrifice Draco as easily as look at him. He'll reveal the whole operation to The Order, and then Draco will be killed - we'll all be killed. Is that what you want, Cissy?" She could hear the panic in her voice. If she wasn't careful, she'd be as hysterical as Narcissa.

But what could she do? This was spinning out of control. Her sister wanted to betray their master. She wanted to betray him to the likes of Severus Snape. The Dark Lord's plans could be destroyed. Narcissa could her herself killed. And she was powerless to stop it.

"I trust Severus," Narcissa insisted. "Lucius has always trusted him."

"Lucius is a fool," Bellatrix cried.

"The Dark Lord trusts him."

Bellatrix bit her lip. "Even he can make mistakes, Cissy. Snape is sly and cunning. You know that. Don't put your faith in the wrong person."

"There is no one else."

"Trust in the Dark Lord," Bellatrix told her, squeezing her hand, praying her sister would see reason.

"He let Lucius go to prison," she yelled, ripping her hand away. "He wants my Draco to die. I can't trust him, Bella, not anymore."

Bellatrix felt like she'd been slapped. How could her own sister speak such awful things? Threaten to turn away from the Dark Lord. If anyone else spoke such words to her, they'd be dead, but this was Cissy. Her precious baby sister. Her only family.

"You don't mean that," she said, more to convince herself than Narcissa. "You're just upset. You need to go to bed. Everything will be clear in the morning. You'll see what a great opportunity Draco has been given."

"I don't need to go to bed, Bella. I need to go to Severus,"

"Cissy, no."

"Bella, stop," she said, holding up her hand. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to Severus. He'll help Draco. You can't stop me."

Before Bellatrix could argue or even react there was a faint pop and Narcissa was gone, leaving her alone in the Malfoys' living room. For a second, she was completely dumbstruck, staring at the spot where her sister should've been. Shaking her head, she knew she had no choice. She had to follow. She couldn't leave Narcissa to face the viper alone.

Before Apparating, she prayed that her master would be merciful when this blew-up in their faces.


End file.
